von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Helene Maria Williams Briefe aus Frankreich
Helene Maria Williams Briefe aus Frankreich an eine Freundin in England, im Sommer 1790. Verschiedne Anekdoten die Revoluzion betreffend, und die Geschichte des Herrn und der Frau du F---. Aus dem Englischen übersezt. Leipzig, bei August Lebrecht Reinike. 1792. Der zweite Brief. Ich hab' Ihnen zwar eine Beschreibung des Nationalbundesfestes versprochen; allein wie wäre das möglich zu beschreiben? Um eine richtige Vorstellung zu haben, muß man zugegen gewesen seyn, da das Erhabne dieser Scene weniger in der äussern Pracht lag, als in der Wirkung, die sie bei den Zuschauer hervorbrachte. "Das Volk selbst war das eigentliche Schauspiel!" Ich könnte Ihnen die Pavillons, die Triumphbögen, die Altäre auf welchen Weihrauch dampfte, und den Aufzug von zweimahl hundert tausend Menschen beschreiben; allein wie kann ich Ihnen einen richtigen Begrif von dem Benehmen der Zuschauer geben? Wie soll ich Ihnen die stürmisch ausbrechenden Gefühle dieser unzählbaren frohlokkenden Menge beschreiben? Eine halbe Million Menschen zu einer Handlung versammelt, wo jeder Gegenstand fähig ist die menschliche Seele zu erheben; wo überspanntes Gefühl mit religiösen Pomp vereinigt ist und wo die Wirkung auf die Einbildungskraft, auf den Verstand, und auf's Herz gleich mächtig ist. Das Marsfeld war in ein unermeßliches Amphitheater verwandelt. In die Runde umher waren vierzig Terassen von Erde aufgeworfen, eine über der andern, und diese mit hölzernen Bänken besezt. Eine Arbeit von zwanzig Tagen vom Enthusiasmus des Volks vollendet, die ein Werk einer langen Reihe Jahre zu seyn scheint. Aller Standesunterschied ward auf dem Marsfelde vergessen; von einem Geist belebt, suchten die vornehmsten und geringsten Bürger eine Ehre darinnen, den Spaten zu führen und den Leuten beizustehen, die angestellt waren ein Werk auszuführen von dem die Wohlfahrt des Staates abhängen sollte. Damen sah man mit Arbeitsinstrumenten in der Hand in der Erde wühlen, um sich rühmen zu können, daß auch sie am Marsfelde gearbeitet hätten; und alte abgelebte Krieger wandten freiwillig den lezten Ueberrest ihrer Kräfte für ihr Vaterland an. Ein junger Abbé, den ich kenne, erzählte mir, daß das Volk vor seinem Kloster die Trommel gerührt und vom Superior verlangt habe, daß er die Mönche nach dem Marsfelde senden solle. So ungern es der Superior zugab, so mußt' es doch geschehen und "quant à moi, sagte der junge Abbé, je ne demandois pas mieux." (ich schloß mich nicht aus.) Am obern Ende des Amphitheaters war ein Pavillon für den König, die Königin, ihr Gefolge und für die Nazionalversammlung errichtet. Er war mit gestreifter nazionalfarbiger Zeltleinwand überzogen, hatte oben Fähnchen von den nehmlichen Farben mit weißen Lilien bestreut, und über dem Siz des Königs war die weiße Flagge ausgesteckt. Mitten auf dem Marsfelde war der Altar des Vaterlandes errichtet, auf welchen Priester in langen weißen Kleidern mit nazionalfarbigen seidnen Binden Weihrauch anzündeten. Am Altare befanden sich mehrere Inschriften und die Worte: La Nation, la Loi, et le Roi konnte man in der weitesten Entfernung lesen. An der entgegen gesezten Seite, dem Pavillon gegen über, waren drei Triumphbogen mit Denksprüchen und allegorischen Figuren verziert. ----- center ----- Der Zug nach dem Marsfelde gieng durch die mittelsten Straßen der Stadt. Auf dem Plazze Ludwig des funfzehnten empfieng ein Detaschement Nazionalgarde, in zwei Reihen gestellt, die Nazionalversammlung, die aus den Thuillerien herkam. Als der Zug in die Straße kam, wo Heinrich der vierte ermordet ward, hörte auf einmahl alles Freudengeschrei auf und es herrschte eine allgemeine Stille, als ob nur eine Empfindung den ganzen Haufen belebte. Dies schnelle gleichzeitige Gefühl von Traurigkeit war das schönste Zeugniß der allgemeinen Achtung für die Tugend dieses liebenswürdigen Königs, die noch jezt in den Herzen aller Franzosen verehrt wird. Das Volk in den Straßen, an den Fenstern, auf den Dächern, jauchzte für Freuden, und andre weinten, als der Zug vorüber gieng. Ein Greis fiel auf die Knie, als der Zug vorüber war und dankte Gott laut, daß er ihn diesen glüklichen Augenblik hatte erleben lassen. Ueberall stand man in den Thüren mit Erfrischungen und theilte sie unter die Vorübergehenden aus. Ein Weiberhaufen umgab die Soldaten, hoben ihre Kinder in die Höhe und versprachen unter Vergießung heißer Thränen, ihnen von ihrem zartesten Alter an, die Grundsäzze der neuen Konstitution unauslöschlich in's Herz zu prägen. Der Zug kam in's Marsfeld auf einem langen Wege, den Tausende von Menschen abgetragen, ausgefüllt und geebnet und über eine Flugbrükke, die man über die Seine, dem Triumphbogen gegen über, geschlagen hatte. Die Ordnung des Zuges war folgende: Ein Trupp Trompeter zu Pferde. Eine große Bande Musikanten. Ein Detaschement Grenadiers. Die Wahlherren von Paris, 1789 erwählt. Ein Trupp Freiwillige. Die Volksdeputirten. Der Ausschuß des Soldatenwesens. Ein Kompagnie Jäger. Eine Bande Tambours. Die Vorsteher der sechzig Bezirke. Die Deputirten des Volks zu der Verbündung gesandt. Die Mitglieder der Municipalität. Eine Bande Musikanten und Tambours. Ein Bataillon Kinder mit einer Fahne mit der Inschrift: l'esperance de la Patrie. (Hofnung des Vaterlandes.) Ein Detaschement Pariser Nazionalgarde. Ein Bataillon Veteranen. Deputirte von zwei und vierzig Departements nach alphabetischer Ordnung gestellt. Die Fahne der Könige von Frankreich Oriflamme. *) Deputirte von der regulirten Truppen. Deputirte vom Seewesen. Deputirte von ein und vierzig Departements nach alphabetischer Ordnung gestellt. Ein Trupp Jäger Freiwillige. Ein Trupp Trompeter zu Pferde. Der Zug gieng acht Mann hoch und als er unter die Triumphbogen am Marsfelde kam, wurden die Kanonen gelöst. Die Deputirten stellten sich rund umher an der innern Seite des Amphitheaters und zwischen ihnen und den Sizzen der Zuschauer ward die Nazionalgarde von Paris gestellt. Die Sizze rund umher waren mit viermahl hundert tausend Menschen angefüllt und die Mitte des Marsfeldes nahm eine unzählbare Anzahl Soldaten ein. Die Nazionalversammlung verfügte sich nach dem Pavillon, wo sie nebst dem Könige, der Königin und ihrem Gefolge ihre Sizze einnahmen. Diesem gegen über waren die Berge von Passy und Chaillot mit einer unzähligen Menge Volks angefüllt. Darauf wurden Fahnen, auf deren einer die Departements des Königreichs, zum Beweis der Brüderschaft, vorgestellt waren, von Pariser Bürgern an den Altar gebracht und von dem Bischof eingeweiht. Nach gehaltenem Hochamte stieg Herr de la Fayette, der vom Könige zum Generalmajor der Föderation ernannt worden war, an den Altar, gab ein Zeichen und nahm den Nazionaleid ab. In einem Augenblikke war jedes Schwerdt gezogen und jeder Arm in die Höhe gehoben. Der König sagte die Worte des Eides nach, der Präsident der Nazionalversammlung wiederholte sie und von sechsmahl hundert tausend Stimmen wurden sie nachgesprochen. Während dem hatte die Königin den Dauphin auf ihren Armen und zeigte ihm das Volk und die Armee. In dem Augenblikke, als die geweihten Fahnen entwikkelt wurden und das Volk himmelan blikte und Gott anrief, herabzublikken und die heilige Verbindung zu segnen, brach die Sonne, die den ganzen Morgen über, hinter Regenwolken verborgen gewesen war, schnell hervor; und eben so schnell brach lautes Freudengeschrei und Frohlokken des Volks die feierliche Stille. Thränen waren in aller Augen! man nahm dies für ein Zeichen göttlicher Gnade, und einer umarmte den andern. Glauben Sie etwa, daß ich ein gleichgültiger Zeuge bei dieser Szene war? O nein! hier kam keine Verschiedenheit des Vaterlandes in Betrachtung. Die Menschheit erlangte hier ihren schönsten Sieg, der Mensch genoß die edelsten Privilegien der Natur, und erregte in dem Augenblikke lebhaft das Gefühl der allgemeinen Weltbürgerschaft. Ich bekenn' es gern, daß mein Herz mit dem allgemeinen Enthusiasmus sympathisirte, und meine Augen von Thränen überfloßen; und nie, nie, so lange dies Herz in meinem Busen schlägt, werd' ich den Eindruk vergessen, den dieser Tag in mich machte. Das Wetter war den ganzen Morgen sehr schlecht; allein der Gedanke des moralisch Guten hatte das Herz des Volks zu sehr erhöht, als daß es auf das physische Uebel des Tages achtete. Verschiedne ziemlich starke Regengüße unterbrachen nicht im mindesten den allgemeinen Frohsinn. Das Volk ganz vom Regen durchnäßt rief frohlokkend, statt unzufrieden: "Nous sommes mouillès à la nation!" (Wir erden für das allgemeine Wohl naß!) Andre riefen: "La revolution francoise est cimentèe avec de l'eau au lieu de sang!" (Die französische Revolution wird mit Wasser statt Blut eingeweiht!) Die Nazionalgardisten unterhielten die Zuschauer, ehe der oben beschriebne Aufzug ankam, mit einem dance ronde *) dessen mannigfaltige und sonderbare Figuren ganz den frohsinnigen französischen Karakter ausdrükte. Ich glaube nur Franzosen sind das fähig, sich selbst und eine halbe Million Menschen in gespannter Erwartung der feierlichsten Szene seit Menschengedenken, durch einen dance ronde von 10,000 Mann zu unterhalten. Sollte Ihnen aber dieser Frohsinn dem obigen Ernst, ich will nicht sagen Weisheit, sehr unangemessen scheinen, so muß ich noch hinzusezzen, daß die Tapferkeit dieser Tänzer die große Epoche der französischen Freiheit machte; es waren es die Helden, welche die Thürme der Bastille demolirt hatten und deren Nahmen bis auf die spätesten Nachkommen sich fortpflanzen werden. Nicht das Mindeste stöhrte die Ordnung bei diesem erhabnen Schauspiele und kein Zufall unterbrach die allgemeine Freude. Aller Gebrauch der Wagen war untersagt und der Zulauf zum Marsfelde war so zahlreich, daß eine halbe Million Menschen sich ohn' alles Gedränge zusammen häufte. Nur damit war das Volk nicht ganz zufrieden, daß der König den Nazionaleid im Pavillon abgelegt hatte, anstatt, daß er ihn am Altare hätte ablegen sollen. Mehrere drängten sich also um den Herrn Fayette und beschworen ihn, den König zu bewegen daß er sich an den Altar verfügen und den Eid wiederhohlen möchte. Allein dieser erwiederte: "Mes enfans, le ferment n'est pas une ariette; on ne peut pas le jouer deux fois." (Meine Freunde, der Eid ist keine Arie, die man zweimahl singen kann.) Nach der Verbindungshandlung begab sich [[Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette|Herr de la Fayette]] nach dem Schloß de la Muette, wo für die Nazionalgarde ein öffentliches Mahl bereitet war. Eine unzählige Menge versammelte sich um ihn her als er in einiger Entfernung vom Schloße vom Pferde stieg, und unter die treue Verehrer dieses so würdigen Abgottes der französischen Nazion, hatten sich auch Aristokraten vermischt, die ihn durch ihre Umarmungen zu erstikken versuchten. "Mais, mes amis, vous m'etouffez!" (Meine Freunde ihr erstikt mich!) rief Herr de la Fayette als er die Umarmungen so kräftig fühlte; und einer seiner aide de camps der Gefahr seines Generals bemerkte, sprang vom Pferde und bath ihn aufzusizzen; welches er denn auch that und nach dem Schloße eilte. Dieser Vorfall erinnerte mich an einem Vers in Racine's Britannikus wo Nero sagt: : "J' embrasse mon rival, mais c'est pour l'etouffer." (Ich umarme meinen Nebenbuhler in der Absicht ihn zu erstikken.) ::Leben Sie wohl! Der sechste Brief. Ich bin in der Nazionalversammlung gewesen. Ich und meine Schwester wurden ohne Eintritsbillet von dem Herrn, der die Wache kommandirte, eingelassen, zu einer Zeit, da selbst die Deputirten der Provinzen Billets haben mußten, noch vorher eh' die Thüren den Zuschauern geöfnet wurden und erhielten die besten Sizze. Wir hatten mit dem Herrn keine Bekanntschaft und konnten in keiner andern Rüksicht Anspruch auf seine Höflichkeit machen, als daß wir Fremde und Ausländerinnen waren; allein dieses sind auch der französischen Urbanität die gültigsten Ansprüche. Meine Schwester machte die Bemerkung, daß unsere Sizze grade der Tribune gegen über wären, worauf die Glieder ihre Vorträge halten, wornach man sich in Westminster Hall so sehr bemüht. Wohlgemerkt, erwiedert' ich, daß wir die Sizze hier ohne Bemühung erhielten. Ich glaube, wenn die Beredtsamkeit des Herrn Fox eine französische Dame nach England vor die Thüre von Westminster Hall lokken sollte, sie möchte so lange stehn, als [[Impeachment von Warren Hastings|Herrn Hastings Verhör]] dauerte, und niemand würd' ihr ohn' ein Billet den Eingang erlauben. Die Halle der Nazionalversammlung ist lang und schmal; an beiden Enden ist eine Gallerie für das gemeine Volk; die Sizze sind numerirt; die Numern werden sehr zeitig an der Thüre ausgetheilt; jeder nimmt von seiner Numer Besiz und somit wird alle Unordnung vermieden. Die Gallerien an den Seiten sind in Logen abgetheilt, die sie Tribunen nennen. Sie gehören den vornehmsten Mitgliedern der Nazionalversammlung und werden durch Eintritsbillets besezt. Rund umher sind Sizze, einer über den andern, welche die Mitglieder einnehmen, und dem Stuhle des Präsidenten in dem einen Ende, ist die Tribune, welche die Redner besteigen, in dem andern grad gegen über. Die Hauptangelegenheit in dieser Versammlung ist: wer zuerst sprechen soll; alle sind mehr geneigt zu reden als zu hören, und sehr oft schellt der Präsident vergebens mit einer Glokke oder winkt mit aller französischer Heftigkeit mit beiden Armen um Stillschweigen zu gewinnen, indem sechs Gerichtsdiener zugleich umher gehen und Ordnung herzustellen zu suchen, ohne daß sie mehr als der Präsident selbst bewirken können. Indessen wenn man überlegt wie wichtig die Gegenstände der Berathschlagung in den Sizzungen der Versammlung sind, so wird man sich nicht über das Tumultuarische wundern. Es betrift hier nicht Leben und Glük eines Individuums, sondern die Existenz eines ganzen Landes; und wie geringfügig ist die Heftigkeit der Debatten, wenn die Dekrete weise und wohlthätig sind und die neue Konstitution, wie die ordnungsvolle schöne Natur aus dem Chaos, hervorgeht! Ich habe verschiedne Mitglieder sprechen gehört; allein ich bin zu wenig fähig über Redevortrag zu urtheilen, daß ich blos sagen kann, daß ich ganz vollkommen Genüge fand, ohne zu behaupten, daß ich gehörige Ursache hatte. Dies, sagt' ich oft mit Entzükken zu mir selbst, dies die Nazionalversammlung von Frankreich! Diese Männer vor meinen Augen, die die Aufmerksamkeit -- die Bewundrung Europens auf sich ziehen; auf deren Beschlüsse Erfolg die benachbarten Völkerschaften ungeduldig harren; deren Ruhm schon jezt in alle zivilisirten Länder des Erdbodens gedrungen ist! die Männer, die Muth hatten eine alte Konstitution umzuwerfen und Weisheit besassen eine neue in einem Grade von Vollkommenheit zu errichten, die bisher für eine Chimäre und für bloßen Inhalt eines Buchs eines philosophischen Schwärmers gehalten wurde! Meine Seele erhebt sich mit dem Gefühl eines erhöhten Vergnügens in die Zukunft, sah im voraus den Ruhm dieser Gesezgeber wachsen und gelangte an die Periode, da alle Völker Europens Frankreichs Freiheitssystem angenommen und da die krumgebükte Politik der jezzigen Zeit von dem Regiment der Vernunft, der Tugend und der Wissenschaften verdrängt worden war. Man machte uns die vorzüglichsten und erhabensten Mitglieder bekannt. Herr Barnave aus Dauphinè ist erst sechs und zwanzig Jahr und das jüngste Mitglied der Versammlung; man hält ihn für den ersten Redner und er ist das Haupt der Volkspartei. Ich glaube, Herr Barnave verdankt seinen Ruhm nicht blos seinen Talenten, ob sie schon sehr auszeichnend sind, sondern seine Tugenden haben einen eben so großen Antheil an dem allgemeinen Beifalle seiner Landsleute. Er ist eben so fest in seinen Grundsäzzen als beredt in seinen Vorträgen. Mit einer festen unerschütterlichen Standhaftigkeit hat er die Sache des Volks vertheidigt; jede Motion, die er in der Versammlung gemacht hat, ist zum Gesez worden, weil der wohlthätige Einfluß derselben ganz klar in die Augen leuchtete; und er war der Urheber des merkwürdigen Dekrets, welches von der königlichen Gewalt die Macht trennte: Krieg zu beschließen ohne Einwilligung der Nazion. Das Volk betet ihn an, und zwei- oder dreimahl hat es ihm die Pferde aus dem Wagen gespannt und ihn im Triumph durch die Straßen in Paris geführt. Herr Mirabeau der ältere gehört auch zu dem ersten Range; besizt aber nicht in dem Grade die Volksgunst. Er ist demohnerachtet mein Mann, ob ich gleich nicht die Wärme des Herzens für ihn fühle, die mich an geistige Vollkommenheit hinreißt. Er verdient in der Rüksicht besonders meine ganze Achtung, daß er ein deklarirter Freund der armen Negersklaven ist. Er trug die Abschaffung des Sklavenhandels in der Versammlung vor und ob sie schon die Sache hinaussezte, weil wichtige, unmittelbar das Land betreffende Angelegenheiten in Ueberlegung genommen werden mußten, so werden dennoch, wenn unsre Parlamentsherren in der Angelegenheit so schläfrig zu Werke zu gehen fortfahren, wie bisher, die Franzosen den Ruhm haben uns durch ihr Beispiel zu beschämen. Jedoch hoffen will ich es, daß es dahin hie kommen soll, daß England von andern Nazionen Unterricht in der Menschlichkeit nehmen muß. Ich hegen das Vertrauen, daß ein englisches Haus der Gemeinen nicht fortfahren werde zu glauben: daß etwas politisch recht seyn könne, was moralisch unrecht ist; daß Tugend und Glük eines Volks Gegenstände der Streitsicht unter einander seyn und daß ein Land, das so überflüßige Quellen des Reichthums hat, einen Kanal forthin billigen könne, der mit dem Blut unsrer Mitgeschöpfe beflekt ist. Allein es ist eine Art Verrätherei der Ehre, des Geistes und der Großmuth der Engländer, zu glauben, daß sie bei dieser Denkungsart beharren können. Gesezt aber die traurige Voraussezzung wäre dennoch wahr, gesezt sie wollten bei dem unmenschlichen Systeme beharren und zögern die Sklaverei abzuschaffen, so werden sie die Afrikaner dennoch nicht mehr lange dulden und ihre Unterdrükker triumphiren. Europa eilt dem Zeitpunkt der Aufklärung entgegen, mit der so monströse Mißbräuche sich nicht vertragen. Der Rebel der Unwissenheit und des Irrthums schwindet vorüber und das wohlthätige Licht der Philosophie wirft seine Strahlen über alle Völker. Doch wohin haben mich die Unglükskinder der Sklaverei verleitet? Ich habe mich gewaltig weit von der Nazionalversammlung und von meinem schönen Sizze entfernt! also erst in meinem folgende Briefe mehr. Der vierzehnte Brief. Rouen ist eine der größten Handelsstädte Frankreichs. Sie hat am Ufer der Seine einen guten Landungsplaz und eine sonderbare Brükke von an einander gestellten Böten, die überholt sind. *) Die Brükke steigt und sinkt mit hohem und flachem Wasser und öfnet sich für die durchgehenden Schiffe. : *) Eine Schiffbrükke, die der Stadt sehr viel zu unterhalten kostet. Die Straßen in Rouen sind so enge, finster und fürchterlich, daß, um mich eines Ausdruks der Madame Sevigné zu bedienen: "elles abusens de la permission qu'ont les rues francoises d'etre laides (es ein Mißbrauch der Freiheit, daß die französischen Straßen häßlich seyn dürfen, zu seyn scheint.) In diesen garstigen Straßen, sieht man in den Wänden, in kleinen abgebrachten Nischen viele Heiligenbilder. In einer Nische befindet sich die heilige Jungfrau Maria mit dem Kinde im Arme und in der Nähe die heilige Anne, die jene lesen gelernt haben soll. Alle Abende wird die allgemeine Finsterniß in der Stadt etwas durch Lampen erhellt, die das Volk in die Nischen sezt "pour eclaires les Saintes." (Um den Heiligen zu leuchten.) Rouen ist mit schönen Basteien umgeben, die zu sehr angenehmen Spaziergängen dienen. Auf der Spizze des St. Catharinenberges, von welchem man die Stadt übersieht, sind die Ruinen der Bergfestung St. Michel, durch welche Heinrich IV. die Stadt belagerte. Ich liebe Heinrich IV. nun einmahl so sehr, daß ich nie ausgehe, ohne meine Augen auf den Katharinenberg zu heften. Aber nie geh' ich ohne Beschämung vor dem Orte vorbei, wo meine Landsleute das Mädchen von Orleans hinrichten ließen, und wo ihre Statue, als ein Monument unsrer Schande, aufgerichtet steht. In der Kathedralkirche, nicht weit davon, liegt die Asche des Herzogs Johann von Bedford ihres Verfolgers unter einem Grabmahle von weissem Marmor, welches ihm die Engländer errichtet haben. Man kann eben keine große Achtung für die Beurtheilungskraft unsrer Vorfahren fühlen, daß sie just die Kathedralkirche zu Rouen zum Begräbnißplazze des Herzogs von Bedford wählten, den sie mit dem Beinahmen des Guten beehrten. Denn kaum hat man die Kathedralkirche verlassen, so sieht man vor der Statue der Ieanne d'Arc, die einen gewaltigen Schatten auf die Tugenden des guten Herzogs wirft. Die Kathedralkirche ist ein eigentliches prächtiges Gebäude und hat auf dem Thurme eine große Glokke, die 10 Fuß hoch ist, und 36,000 Pfund wiegt. Allein in Frankreich erregt nichts die Aufmerksamkeit, was alt ist, sondern blos was neu (modern) ist. Indessen hat auch mich in der schönen alten Kathedralkirche nichts so sehr intereßirt, als die geweihte Fahne, die nach dem Bundesfeste über den Altar aufgestekt worden ist. Man liest auf derselben die Worte: "vivons libres, ou mourir!" (Wir wollen frei leben oder sterben!) Ich hoffe jeder Franzose, der in die Kirche kommt und die Inschrift der geweihten Fahne liest, wird von Grund der Seele wiederhohlen: vivons libres, ou mourir! Indessen aber befürcht' ich nicht, daß die Franzosen die Schrekken eine Bürgerkrieges erfahren sollen, unerachtet der dunkeln Ahndungen der Feinde der neuen Konstituzion. Ein Volk, das so eben das Joch der Unterdrükkung abgestreift hat, wird gewiß keine Neigung fühlen, sich auf's neue Fesseln anzulegen; finstere Kerkerhöhlen wieder aufzubauen, die es erst kürzlich zerstöhrt hat; die Thore der dunkeln Klöster wieder zuzuschließen, die es geöfnet hat; ihre neuen Gerichtsstäten auf Gerechtigkeit und Menschlichkeit gegründet, mit dem Eigensinn der Eigenmacht und der schreienden Ungerechtigkeit der lettres de cachet zu vertauschen, und das helle Gestirn der Freiheit, das an ihrer Hemisphäre aufgieng, wieder auszulöschen und sich auf's neue vom Meteor des Despotismus leiten zu lassen. Ein sehr großer Theil des französischen Adels hat sich so brav gezeigt und die Vertheidigung der Freiheit übernommen. Sie haben die geringschäzzigen Auszeichnungen der Eitelkeit aufgegeben, die im gewöhnlichen Lauf menschlicher Angelegenheiten einiges Gewicht haben, aber schwinden und in Nichts übergehen, sobald die Seele von großen Empfindungen belebt wird. Sie wollen lieber Wolthäter als Unterdrükker ihres Vaterlandes, lieber Bürger eines freien Staates als Sklaven eines despotischen Monarchen seyn. Sie wollen nicht länger die Waffen tragen, um dem Ehrgeize oder der Kaprise eines Ministers gefällig zu seyn, und nicht länger ihren aufwallenden und galanten Geist, durch den sie sich immer ausgezeichnet haben, in irgend einer Sache, die ihrer Anstrengung unwürdig wäre, wirksam seyn lassen. Ihr feuriger Muth, der so oft zu zerstöhrenden Absichten verwendet worden, soll jezt zu edlern Endzwekken verwendet werden; sie wollen einen andern Pfad zum Rhume wählen. Anstat die Feste des Ruhms mit Sturm einzunehmen, ziehen sie eine ehrenvolle Vertheidigung ihres Rufes vor, entsagen dem blutigen Lorbeer und streben mit erhöhten Enthusiasmus nach der Bürgerkrone. Frankreich will die geheiligten Rechte der Freiheit unverlezlich vertheidigen und der Nachkommenschaft überliefern. Künftige Zeitalter werden mit dankbarer Erinnerung den 14. Jul. feiern und Fremde, die nach Frankreich kommen, werden ungeduldig nach dem Marsfelde eilen und bei dem Anblikke des Orts, wo eine so große Handlung vorgenommen wurde, sich vom Enthusiasmus durchdrungen fühlen. Mir däucht, ich höre sie ausrufen: "Hier war die Verbrüderung! hier gelobte sich die Nazion der Freiheit!" Ich stelle mir vor wie sie den Ort ausforschen, wo der Vaterlandsaltar stand; die Gegend aufsuchen, wo sie sich erinnern gehört oder gelesen zu haben, daß die Nazionalversammlung saß, und bei dem allen wiederhohl' ich mir mit einer unendlichen Freude: daß ich Zuschauerin dieser Verbündung war. *) : *) Sollte wohl die Verfasserin, eben so große Vorliebe für die |französische Revoluzion gezeigt haben, wenn sie im Sommer 1791 Briefe an ihre Freundin in England geschrieben hätte? ::Der Uebersezzer. Allein diese Betrachtungen haben mich durch einen Zeitraum von Jahrhunderten geführt, daß es mit schwer wird, wieder auf die jezzige Zeit zurük zu kommen. Sollten Sie wohl geglaubt haben, daß sich meine Feder je mit politischen Angelegenheiten beschäftigen würde, da ich sonst so wenig Antheil daran nahm, daß mich noch unlängst ein Bekannter ungemein mit der Nachricht überraschte, daß Rußland mit der Pforte Krieg führe, da Jedermann in ganz Europa, nur ich nicht, das schon seit zwei Jahren wußte? Sollte aber etwa meine Vorliebe zur französischen Revoluzion bei Ihnen einer Apologie bedürfen, so sollen Sie diese in kurzer Zeit haben. Jezt geh' ich auf des Herrn du F---- Schloß und von da sollen Sie seine unglükliche Geschichte erfahren, die Ihnen die Folge der Tirannei darstellen wird und Sie werden sich mit mir freuen, daß sie aufgehört hat. Eh' ich meinen Brief schließe muß ich noch ein besondres Vorrecht anführen, welches die hiesige Kirche hat: jährlich am Himmelfahrtstage einen Mörder die Freiheit zu geben. Dieses soll auf den Zeiten König Dagoberts herrühren, der im sechsten Jahrhunderte regierte, als ein schreklicher unüberwindlicher Drache das Land verwüstete und weder Menschen noch Vieh verschonte. St. Romain Bischof zu Rouen verlangte zwei Missethäter zum Beistande und hatte den Muth dem Ungeheuer nachzutrachten; er bracht' es auch wirklich um und befreite das Land von den Verwüstungen. Dieser Wunterthat zufolge ertheilte Dagobert den Nachfolgern des St. Romain das Vorrecht alle Himmelfahrtstage einen Mörder in Freiheit zu sezzen. St. Romains Gebeine werden in einem vergoldeten Kasten von dem Missethäter durch die Straßen gefahren; eine häßliche Thiergestalt, die den Drachen vorstellen soll, deren Aussehen aber ganz fabelhaft ist, folgt den ehrwürdigen Gebeinen. Gewöhnlich hat der Drache einen jungen lebendigen Wolf im Rachen, ist aber eben jour maigre (Fasttag) so ist's ein großer Fisch. Die Parlamentsräthe in ihren scharlachnen Roben erwarten die Prozeßion in der Kirche; es wird Hochamt gehalten und der Missethäter ist frei. Indeß müssen aber doch bei dem Delinquenten solche Umstände da seyn, die seine That mildern und entschuldigen, um auf diese Art seiner Strafe zu entgehen. Gestern entstand in dem kleinen Städtchen Sotte Ville, das über der Brükke gleich an Rouen liegt ein heftiger politischer Streit zwischen dem Pfarrer und seine Kirchkindern. Der aufgebrachte Pfarrer brach in die Worte aus: "Vous ètes une assemblèe d'anes." Worauf einer ganz gelassen antwortete: "Oui monsieur le Curè, & vous en ètes te pasteur." *) (Ihr seyd eine Versammlung Esel! -- Ja, mein Herr Pfarrer, und sie sind der Treiber.) : *) Wortspiel. Quellen und Literatur. *Helene Maria Williams Briefe aus Frankreich an eine Freundin in England, im Sommer 1790. Leipzig, bei August Lebrecht Reinike. 1792.